


(we’re not) giving up

by moonlightcanary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 6x08 scene rewrite, 6x08 spoilers, But also, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, F/M, Kind of angsty, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: I rewrote one of the scenes between Iris and Cisco from 6x08. That’s it. That’s the plot.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	(we’re not) giving up

“Are you okay?” It was a stupid question, he already knew the answer, but he doesn’t know what else to say.

Iris didn’t look at him. “No.”

“I piggybacked the audio off the extrapolator,” Cisco said slowly, studying Iris for any kind of reaction, “I’m sorry.”

“I have to try again,” Iris said suddenly, surging out of her chair. 

Cisco’s heart dropped, “ _Iris_ -” he reached out, gently grabbing Iris’s wrist, she finally met his eyes- “he almost _killed_ you.”

Iris stared at him, “We can’t just give up, Cisco.” 

“We’re _not_ ,” Cisco said, there were so many things he wanted to say, _I can’t lose you too_ was at the top of the list, he hoped his eyes got that message across, “but if we’re going to take down Bloodwork and Dark Flash, we need to do it with a _photon emitter_.” 

“You haven’t even _tested_ that thing.” 

“We have no time! Maybe you don’t remember but we actually have been preparing for this for weeks.” 

Iris’s eyes flashed, “No, we’ve been preparing for The Flash to die _saving_ this world. Not- not _helping destroy it_.”

“It doesn’t matter, we were gonna lose him anyway!” Cisco let go of Iris’s wrist and dropped her gaze. “This is the moment he prepared us for.” 

The room suddenly felt suffocating and Cisco had to get out, his body moving on autopilot as he turned to leave the room. 

Iris followed him out. “We still have four hours, that is two hundred and forty minutes that I am not letting Ramsey take a _single_ one of those from me-” her voice got softer- “from _us_.” 

Cisco stopped walking, staring down at the desk that he had ended up in front of.

“I am not giving up on Barry,” Iris said, her voice laced with desperation, “he’s our _husband_.”

“He _was_ ,” Cisco said quietly, staring at the golden band on his ring finger, “he _was_ our husband. And no one’s giving up on anybody because there is _nothing_ left to give up on. Iris he’s _gone_. He was always gonna leave us. And whether or not the emitter works, it’s not gonna change that.” 

His words hung in the air, clinging to the silence that took over the room.

“The emitter is almost ready,” Cisco said finally, picking up the device and moving away from the desk, “and when it is, I’m gonna use it on Bloodwork… and I’m gonna use it on Dark Flash.” 

Iris didn’t follow him out of the room this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> That episode left me with All Kinds Of Barriscowest feels. It also left me with a bunch fic ideas that I probably won’t entirely write. But I wanted to use this idea to get me back into the flow of writing so, yeah.  
> Barriscowest endgame x


End file.
